


Fact Over Opinion

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bickering, Complete, Drama, Friendly Bickering, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Rukia can never agree when it comes to Chappy the Rabbit. What Rukia sees as a fact is obviously NOT a fact to Ichigo. Their opinions will continue contradict each other, whether they see it as an opinion or not. One of them is sure to end up contradicting and confusing themselves by the time it's all said and done. Plz R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact Over Opinion

**Story:** **_Fact Over Opinion_ **

**Summary:** **_Ichigo and Rukia can never agree when it comes to Chappy. What Rukia sees as a fact is not a fact to Ichigo. Their opinions will contradict each other, whether they see it as an opinion or not._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Bleach..._ **

* * *

"SAY IT!"

Ichigo slammed his hand on his desk. "For the last time, your drawings suck!"

" _For the last time,_ " Rukia retorted mockingly. "My drawings do NOT suck! Say 'Chappy the Bunny is awesome'!"

"I said no, which means 'NO'! I don't care about your stupid bunny! Why can't you get that through your thick head, already?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Chappy the Bunny is _not_  stupid!" Rukia declared.

"I say he  _is_!"

"I say he _isn't_!"

They impatiently glared at each other.

" _Is SO..._ " Ichigo challenged.

" _Is NOT..._ " Rukia hissed.

"That's YOUR opinion, NOT mine!"

"A fact is a fact," Rukia folded her arms, looking away. "you can't deny the truth."

Ichigo's vein pulsed. "Who gave you the right to choose what's a fact and what isn't?!"

"Nobody." Rukia said simply. "It's always been one, so I'm just stating it how it is."

"Well, it's obviously  _not_  a fact, considering that me and you disagree on it." Ichigo pointed out.

"You can't disagree on a fact."

"That's exactly my point!" replied Ichigo. "You can't deny the truth with an opinion."

"So you admit it," Rukia told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I admit what?"

"You just said your opinion can't beat the fact that Chappy the Bunny is amazing." she said.

"AH HAH!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing a finger. " _You_  just admitted that it was  _my_  opinion."

"Right; an opinion that can't deny the truth." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo growled, slamming his head into the desk. "Forget it..."

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think? Review._ **


End file.
